


Left Alone

by Hells_Demon



Series: The Last Words [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Pre-The Lost Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Demon/pseuds/Hells_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's view of events after being left alone at the Wolf House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the limited information about Jason's before HoO.

The sky had darkened long ago. Clouds blockaded the moon's glow. Shadows reached out with broken arms. 

Mommy had told to stay put. That as long as he stayed near the house, nothing would hurt him. He would be safe. Mommy didn't say when she would be back.

Little Jason Grace had been left in the woods.

The house was broken and old. Cracks ran up walls and the roof was caved in. Glass from broken windows littered the ground.

No matter how much the house scared Jason, being alone in the dark was even scarier.

Everything was closing in at once. The fear of the dark. The fear of being alone. Of being abandoned. Of what surrounded him. Of so many things.

It was too much for the 2 year old Jason.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted Mommy.

He wanted Thalia.

But Jason knew. He knew he was alone. No one was coming for him.

They didn't want him.

He was left alone.


End file.
